


Butterflies and Buffalos

by CosmoQueen



Category: Teen Top (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet lil dancing boy trying to make friends with his crush..............I mean, his idol xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Buffalos

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really wanted to try my hand at writing something else and seeing the lack of Teen Top fics I wanted to do something with Ricky and Changjo. BUT, while trying to think up an idea I came across a pic of U-Kiss and couldn't help but notice Dongho. And couldn't help but realize how gorgeous him and Changjo would look together. Soooooooo.........................yeah.

Changjo could barely contain his excitement. It was always so much fun watching your seniors perform. So much charisma, so much experience, there’s always so much to learn from them. Though he’d never admit it out loud, there was one in particular he enjoyed watching. Maybe a little too much…..

Chunji came up beside the maknae watching him staring at the small tv screen, silently singing along with the latest hit from their sunbaes as they performed on stage at Inkigayo.

“Good song isn’t it?” he commented. The boy didn’t seem to hear him.

“Changjo?” he poked his shoulder “Changjo!” this time he pinched him.

“Huh? Ouch, hyung what gives?” he rubbed his arm.

“Where was your head at just now?”

He blushed “Um, I don’t know what you mean.”

Chunji couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, this kid was so cute “Yeah sure.”

“Are we up yet?”

“Not yet” he glanced up at the clock on the wall “I think we have about 15 more minutes left”.

“Okay” Changjo looks back at the screen to see his hyung made his miss the rest of the performance, _damn_.

“Aw don’t be sad, they’re on their way back, why don’t you just go say hi to him?” he said with a big grin on his face.

 _Is he freaking kidding me?_ “…………………yeah I’m goin back to our dressing room”.

“Aw come on now, don’t be such a chicken! You know you want to.”

“Hyung…..…” he whined.

“Come on, we’ll just say hi, congratulate them, and then go. What’s the big deal? We greet our sunbaes all the time don’t we? This won’t be any different!”

He hesitated, “Well…..”

“Good!!!” he grabbed Changjo’s arm and they made their way to the room where the stage entrance was. And sure enough there they were, getting their sound equipment unhooked by the staff………and there HE was.

One by one the members of the group made their way past them, going to wherever it was they had to go, as they greeted them with a “ _CONGRATS!”_ here and a “ _HWAITING!”_ there. And by some crazy stroke of luck _(or a freakish coincidence that would only happen in a fanfic)_ ……………a certain person lagged behind chatting up the staff and playing around on his phone.

“Look! There he is, go say hi” Chunji tried urging him on.

“What? Are you serious? I can’t do that hyung, look he’s obviously busy”.

Chunji rolled his eyes at him “Don’t be such a chicken shit maknae. You can’t let an opportunity like this pass you by! Damn, you’re just saying hi, not like you’re asking him out or anything”.

The dancing boy’s eyes got all big “Um…..what makes you think I would wanna do that?”

“I was just sayin, chill out. Come on, I’ll go with you. Would that make it better?”

“Well…….”

“Come on, let’s go over there before he leave!”

“Okay okay just give me a sec….” Changjo took a deep breath and started what felt like the mile long walk across the room.

_What do I say? How do I get his attention? Do I wait till he turns around? Would that be creepy to just be standing there looking at him with his back turned? Should I call him sunbae or hyung?_

He was trembling inside. There were butterflies in his stomach. Lots and lots of fluttering butterflies. And a few rolling buffalos.

He stood there frozen, he was hoping Chanhee would hurry up and talk so he could get this over and done with………………which would be possible if that asshole was still there.

_Holy shit that bastard left me! Can I run out of here without him seeing me? Why won’t my legs move? Say something you idiot!_

He stood there frozen until his sunbae turned around obviously startled by someone standing there looking at him…………and not talking……………..and still looking at him………….and still not talking.

“Um…” his idol looked at him, very confused. And a bit scared.

_Oh my God fucking say something already………_

He opens his mouth…………………..no sound comes out. Now he’s standing there not only staring, but with his mouth open. Looking even more stupid than before.

“Uh, is there something wrong?”

_SAY SOMETHING GODAMMIT!!!_

He tries again, “Hi………………….um…………Dongho hyung” with an ever so polite 90 degree bow.

“Hi…………”

“Um………………I’m sorry……….you see, I just wanted to say that………….you…………I mean U-Kiss was um………..really great tonight” _SMOOOOOOOOOOTH Changjo, real smooth._

“Uh……..okay” says while giving him a look you might give to someone you caught looking through your window in the middle of the night.

Without saying another word he turns and practically runs out the room and makes his way back to his bandmates.

“Changjo-ah, I was just about to look for you, we’re going on in 2 minutes” Ricky says while smiling at his friend.

“Yeah okay,” he sighs as a cordi noona gives his outfit a once over and a stylish makes sure every hair is in place.

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder “So how’d it go?” Chunji asks him with a huge grin on his face.

He doesn’t get the chance to decide on either _“FUCK YOU”_ or _“I’m gonna smother you in your sleep”_ because by then it’s time to perform. So he settles for a death glare that does nothing but make the impossibly huge grin on the vocalist’s face even bigger.


End file.
